Molly kills Bill and Alicia
More murder and mayhem by that wicked bitch, Molly Wainwright. This time, her victims are Bill Lambert and Alicia Lambert. However, before that, she has a so-called "list of demands" which are dismissed by Anne and the others. Last time on Harpers Falls: *In perhaps one of her most crushing defeats yet; Molly was found on the hook for the crimes she committed all over the place; and was convicted of said crimes. She was sent back to the Supermax at the Law Enforcement Center; but not before goading Sheila into yet ANOTHER catfight. Molly sulked in fury as she sat on her cot. "DAMN THEM!" she screamed, "THOSE CHARGES SHOULD BE DROPPED! I SHOULD HAVE A FRIENDLY GUARD TO LET ME OUT WHENEVER I WANT TO, AND TO GO OUT AND DO EVIL WHENEVER I WANT TO!" She wrote up a crude list on a piece of paper, and demanded to talk to a guard. Vicki Brandington stormed over, "What in the world do YOU want?" she snapped. "Here's a list of demands!" Molly cackled, "all nice and proper!" Vicki took one look at them, and laughed. "You think Anne will sign off on this?!" she said incredulously, "You are clearly off your rocker! She will NEVER sign off on this one!" "She HAS To!" Molly wailed, "I deserve all these demands!" "NO!" Anne said, looking at the list and crumpling it up, in full. view of Molly, "If you think that I am going to approve this kind of foolishness, then you are crazy! No way am I going to hire a guard to allow you out; no way will I give you free rein of this place; the mush I MAY relent on; but the others no way." Molly burned with rage, "My two major demands, are being denied?" she rasped. "You know full well I can't hire a guard to let you out," Anne said reasonably, "if I was to do that for you, others would want that, and where would we be? And giving you free rein of this place would amount to me shirking my duty as the Chief of Police in this town, I can't really do that." "So," Molly screeched, "I want to be let out!" "You can't," Anne said, "I can't do that!" "Of course you can!" Molly started to wail, "I deserve it! I am royalty!" Anne and Vicki walked out, "She's impossible," Anne said resignedly, "I can't deal with her." "Take the day off, Anne," Vicki said, "I can handle this, and I can handle her." "Thanks, Vicki," Anne said, gratefully, "have you done Chief of Police work before?" "Absolutely," Vicki said, "back in Gloucester, I did a lot of working with the chief as deputy chief." "That's right," Anne said, "I remember seeing that on your application. I'm going to appoint you deputy chief." This she did. Vicki Brandington was now deputy chief of police. She would still remain a guard as well, but she had now added responsibilities. Meanwhile, Roger Lambert was walking down to Harper Industries. He was kind of worried. He knocked on Dylan Harper's door. Jane Flandreau opened the door. "Hiya, Roger," she smiled, "Dylan's giving some dictation, and he can't be disturbed, right now. Can ya wait?" "Sure," Roger smiled, "how long will he be?" "I don't know, honey," Jane said, "I can see." Dylan came out, "Jane, what is.." he asked. "Rog, are you all right?" "I am fine, Dyl," he said to his favorite cousin, "I had to come, Dad left the house this morning." "What happened?" Dylan asked, "when did he leave?" "When he went to work," Roger said, "he and Mom had a huge fight. Alicia called me and told me." "That is awful," Dylan said, "I'm very sorry." "It gets even worse, Dyl," Roger said, "Mom said that he may be back, but he may not be. And she placed all the blame on me for it." "That certainly doesn't sound like Aunt Patricia," Dylan said, "in fact, that is pretty bad. Did anyone else say anything about it?" "Nope, nobody else said anything," Roger said, "Kip and Caitlyn weren't around; and Alicia saw them scream at one another." "Man, that is awful," Jane said, "did you dad say where he is staying?" "At some men's club in Boston," Roger said, "I talked with Uncle Jeff this morning about it." Alex came out, "What happened, Dyl?" he asked. "Uncle Bill moved out of their house this morning," he said, "Roger had a call at the mansion from Alicia." "Damn, that is bad," Alex said, as the phone rang, "something is going on here." Alex picked up the phone, "It's Anne Hamilton," Alex said his tone worried, "something definitely is wrong." "Let me call Aunt Michelle," Dylan said, "Jane, you, Alex and Roger wait for me, all right? She will want to know what is going on, ok?" Dylan was good as his word. He told Michelle what was going on, and the four went out to the Lamberts house. Anne had called them and told them to meet them at the Lamberts. Anyssa Rayburn-Harper and Vickie Paisley had joined them. "Dyl," she whispered, "what is going on?" "I have no idea, Nyssa," Dyl reassured her, "we'll find out, soon enough." Meanwhile, Dyl, Alex, Anyssa, Jane, and Vickie opened the door and what they saw shocked them to the core! Alicia Lambert was lying in a pool of blood. So was her father, William Lambert. Roger collapsed in tears. Dylan and Alex tried to comfort him. Meanwhile, standing over them, an evil smile on her ugly face was Molly Wainwright. "HAH!" she screamed, "I told you I would get out, and I DID! I killed those two to make my power known and feared!" In a fit of rage, which is rare for her, Anne slammed Molly against the wall; William was killed outright, he was shot at point blank range; Alicia would make it to the hospital, but she died in the hospital. Roger wept in his cousin's arms; Patricia was near collapse, and Shelby had come over to help her through it. Dylan had called his mother to come over and help out. Kip and Caitlyn were in tears and were being helped by Sheila and Rosemary. Anne hauled Molly back into the police car. How she had gotten out was not known, but she had gotten out. "You stay in there, Wainwright," Anne said angrily, "I'll deal with you directly!" Molly laughed her merry laugh, fortunately, the window was up, so nobody could hear it. Once more death had visited the Lamberts, and now, their lives wouldn't be the same again. What will happen next? *With Bill and Alicia dead, what will the Lamberts do? *How will Molly pay for this latest vile act of hers? Tune in again and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes